


Hit me baby

by Zarigueya



Series: mcreyes valentines week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sparring, Unrequited Love, ex r76, two idiots fighting over someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Moira has already diagnosed Mccree as a ‘chronic flirt’; with emphasis on the word ‘chronic’. He always had a flower to offer to Fareeha, Ana’s young daughter, and managed to make even the serious Genji fluster after calling him ‘pretty eyes’. He was shameless, one day pulling a chair for you one day and the next complimenting your ass. Playfully, thoughtful, charming. Ana insisted that last word suited him better: he was a charmer.





	Hit me baby

Gabriel didn’t see it coming.

 

 _Lies._ He saw the red flags but he rather ignore them or pretend they didn’t exist. It has always been easy than deal with the situation, with _him_.

 

As Mccree lifts from the floor with a nose bleeding and shirt dampened with sweat, Gabriel is assaulted by a mix of feelings that make his stomach flip. He grit his teeth when Jack, blonde and furious, lifts his right fist towards the cowboy. The voices of Tracer, Fareeha, even Genji, come to his ears. 

 

Next to him, Ana nudges his side with her knuckles. Their eyes meet for a moment before she smiles.

 

_“You should have seen it coming.”_

 

* * *

 

Despite his initial disbelieve, he got _worst_.

 

Jesse Mccree has always been good on exceeding his expectations: agreeing to join Blackwatch, becoming a valuable member, successfully completing the missions assigned to him; he exceed even his physical expectations, growing several centimeters and gaining muscle mass since he joined the organization at eighteen years old. Progressively going from a scrawny, small kid to a sturdy, tall young man. Everything he had done has been beyond his prospects. As his mentor, Gabriel puffs out his chest, full of pride.

 

Except on this particular topic.

 

“What do you want now?”

 

Mccree takes off his hat, brushing his fingers through disheveled locks of hair; he always did that to Gabriel, as a sign of respect --the cowboy equivalent of opening the door for someone--. A charming smile pulls from his lips, big chocolate eyes fixed on him. Pretty as a picture.

 

“Mind if we train together today, _commander_?” he drawls, putting more emphasis than the necessary on the last word. Honorifics weren’t his thing but he likes to call Gabriel ‘commander’. He barely called Jack like that, and if he did, his eyes would dart towards Gabriel; like a dog jumping to a strangers lap just to get a reaction from his owner.

 

“I’m busy.” Gabriel groans, pointing at the mess of open slides on his desk. “Can’t you see it?”

 

“We could do it later.”

 

Gabriel furrows his brow, patient running out. “Ask Genji if you want to train so badly.”

 

He is grinning and _oh_ Gabriel knows what’s coming. Or thinks he knows.

 

Mccree leans over the desk, the smile on his face widening, brown eyes gleaming on the dim light as the tip of a pink tongue darts out to moisten his dry lips.

 

“That ain’t the only thing I wanna do badly, _jefe."_

 

Gabriel fumes, wipes a hand over his face, dark flush on his cheeks. “Get out of my office.”

 

Belly laugh coming out from his lips, Mccree bows towards his boss and turns over his soles. The door closes and Gabriel sits back, throwing his head back, heart hammering on his ears.

 

“Motherfucker.”

 

Moira has already diagnosed Mccree as a ‘chronic flirt’; with emphasis on the word ‘chronic’. He always had a flower to offer to Fareeha, Ana’s young daughter, and managed to make even the serious Genji fluster after calling him ‘pretty eyes’. He was shameless, one day pulling a chair for you one day and the next one openly complimenting your ass. Playfully, thoughtful, charming. Ana insisted that last word suited him better, he was a charmer.

 

Now, Gabriel couldn’t care less about Mccree’s casanova attitude if he wasn’t the main objective of his attentions. It started with presents, a secret admired leaving flowers on his locker. As time passed by, spring arrived, and with it, hormones went crazy. At some point Mccree started to openly flirt with him, outperforming all the previous man who tried to seduce him. Just a couple of days ago, Mccree opened the door for him, before letting out a low whistle and make a completely uncalled comment about his lower back.

 

“And thinking just a couple of months ago he tried to lure me with flowers.” Gabriel complains to Ana as he waits for the water to boil on the small kitchen inside the facilities.

 

“He is growing up, I supposed.” Ana offers, shrugging off. She doesn’t look very interested on his dilema, carelessly reading a book as her tea goes cold.

 

“It wouldn't hurt to be more empathetic with your friend, Ana.”

 

Ana closes the book she is holding, giving him a severe look. “It’s _your_ fault, Gabriel.”

 

_“What?”_

 

“You kissed him, Gabriel reyes.” Ana reminds him “He has been infatuated with you since day one and suddenly  _you_ kissed _him_ ; what were you expecting? You expected Jesse to give up on you after one single kiss? You expected him to decided it was enough? A kiss enough for a young man who does nothing but yearn over you everyday?” the woman laughs, shaking her head, opening the book and taking up her reading, her finger crossing the page “It’s almost as if you don’t know him.”

 

The whistle of the water boiling fills the room as Gabriels remain in silent, looking at the empty space. He touches his own lips, the memory of the kiss on the shooting range assaulting him; it feels more like a dream than a memory, a movie where someone played his role badly. “I probably miscalculated.”

 

“Of course you did, darling. That's how young men work: once they take a bite, they want the whole cake.” Ana looks up at him for a moment, soft eyes keeping him still; her hand reaches her cup of tea “You taught him to work hard, to fight for what he wants. And he wants you, Gabriel. He really, really does.”

 

“I can’t give him what he wants.”

 

“Have you ever asked him what he wants?”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, finding the question more hilarious than offensive “My ass?” he shots back.

 

“Again, you act as if you don’t know him.” Ana holds the book under her arm as she stands. “I really hope you don’t hurt Jesse, he is a good boy."

 

“The only reason why I haven’t break his neck before is because I don’t want to hurt him.” Gabriel hufs, pinching his nose. He knows Ana is right, he was plainly expecting Mccree to give up before actually doing something. An unfinished matter of his.

 

That was definitely his second mistake.

 

Everything would blow up that night, during a meeting with the strike commander. _Private meeting_. Private meeting being Jack asking him to come to his office, without giving any explanation away. There wasn’t anything weird on that, apart from the fact that it was hard to tell if it was the strike commander or Jack Morrison the one talking. Two different voices coming from the same body, the same _familiar_ body.

 

Jack begins talking about the mission they got for the next day, going through the plan they have developed during the last week. At some point, Jack throws a familiar name in the middle of the conversation, the name of an old mate from SEP, which makes Gabriel chuckle. He is fond to those memories, memories shared by both men. They spent a huge amount of time together on SEP, collecting memories, developing a bond.  

 

“I wish we could really sit back and talk about it.” Jack continues. “What we had there.”

 

 _Talking about unfinished matters._ Gabriel sighs loudly, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ve been wanting to talk with you about that was well.”

 

“Really?” Gabriel honestly hates what Jack’s voice do to him, especially when it comes out fond, needy. “Because every time I’ve wanted to talk you kept running away.”

 

He grits his teeth. _“_ I’m not running awa--”

 

“ _Commander_.”

 

Gabriel almost chokes on his spit, heart jumping to his throat. He looks over his shoulder as Mccree barges into Jack’s office, startling both soldiers. “What are you--?”

 

He stands next to Gabriel, arms behind his body, eyes fixed on Jack. “I would to ask the commander to train with me tonight, before tomorrow’s mission.”

 

Gabriel clicks his tongue. “I told you I’m busy.”

 

“I ain’t talking to commander Reyes.” Mccree cuts, side eyeing Gabriel. The edges of his lips curve up. “I’m askin’ the strike commander.”

 

 _Idiot._ Gabriel mouths run dry, heart hammering on his ears. _You are the biggest idiot ever._

 

If someone feels out of place in that moment, is definitely Jack, even when the question is addressed to him. He looks at Gabriel, then to Mccree.  

 

“As you can see, we are busy right now.”

 

“Reckon your personal matters can wait for the sake of the mission.” Mccree points, eyes still on Gabriel, a cheeky expression plastered on his face. “I’ll be finished on five minutes.”

 

“You?” Jack scowls, slowly rises from his sit behind the desk. “What are you implying, soldier?”

 

“ _Shut. up._ ” Gabriel mouths, lips barely moving. He struggles with the urge of grabbing the idiot by the neck of his shirt and pull him outside of the office before he ends up fucking his entire life. _"Shut-up."_

 

Mccree looks away from him, this time staring right into Jack’s blue eyes.

 

“Let’s find out.”

 

* * *

 

Who would have know rejecting Mccree’s petition to train would eventually bite him in the ass?

 

“I can’t fucking believe you.” Gabriel rubs his temples. “I can’t believe you idiots are doing this.” He lowers his hands, fists strongly clenched. “And I can’t believe you are here.” he adds, glaring at the group standing behind him.

 

“We just wanted to take a look!” Tracer claps her hands together, vibrating with excitement. “Who are you rooting for?” she asks Genji, who stands next to him, arms tangled across his chest.

 

“No one in particular.” he answers, apatically. “You dragged me here.”

 

“I’m afraid someone might get hurt.” Mercy points next to Tracer, hands dedicated settle over her chest, furrowed brow. “Who came up with this ridiculous idea?”

 

“I don’t know, we should ask Gabriel.” Ana suggests, an arm linked with her daughter’s, who keeps cheering on Jesse. “Right, Gabriel?”

 

“Oh, sure, blame on me.” Gabriel throws his hands on the air. “Let’s ignore the fact that you all are obviously enjoying--” Gabriel shuts when he realizes another person is standing next to Ana. “Oh my god, _you_ are here too?”

 

Moira taps her chin with her long fingers, pursing her lips. It takes a moment for her to realize Gabriel is talking at her. She looks at the rest, then at Gabriel. “What?” she arches her eyebrows “I was free.”

 

Tracer howls and Gabriel looks back at the boxing ring just by the the moment Jack’s fist connects with Mccree’s cheek, knocking him to the ground a second time. Mercy shuts something on german, then covers her mouth, cheeks stained with pink. Moira chuckles next to her, Ana as well. Fareeha keeps cheering Mccree, obviously biased towards the one she considers her best friend in the world.

 

This time Mccree takes longer to raise, and he barely does to his hands and knees, heavy breathing; he coughs blood over the floor, blinks slowly before looking for Gabriel’s eyes.

 

A feeling of fondness assaults him as Mccree smiles.

 

_Im not giving up._

 

“Get up, you piece of shit!” Gabriel orders, startling the very strike commander and making the group next to him hold their breaths.

 

Mccree takes advantage of his momentary distraction and kicks his opponent on the stomach; as Jack bends over, he swings his leg to knock him down. Jack's body hits the ground and Mccree crawls over the soldier, pins him to the floor and, to everybody’s surprise, pulls a butterfly knife from his pocket. The strike commander actually pales as Mccree twirls the knife on his fingers before poking the gleaming tip on his throat.

 

“I won.” he rustles, licking his lips, tastint his own blood.

 

Jack blinks slowly, spechless, finally mouthing after several seconds. “...Isn’t that a blow below the belt?”

 

Mccree huffes, lifts his chin, the prideful face of a blackwatch’s member, the brightest of all.

 

“We do your dirty job, commander, what were you expectin'?”

 

Tracer breaks the silence with a loud ‘woo-hoo’, joined by Fareeha. Mercy and Moira rush to separate the two men on the ring as Ana pats Gabriel on the shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

 

“He learned from the best.”

 

* * *

 

 

They got superficial wounds, nothing that takes over half an hour for Mercy and Moira to cover. They make sure they don’t have a hidden injury after the ridiculous performance and the doctor takes a moment to scold the strike commander for getting involved in such a childish challenge. ‘ _You went through SEP, Jack, you got an obvious advantage.’_ Jack remains in silent, listening to Mercy's words. Once the doctor leaves, Gabriel formally apologizes to him, taking responsibility of Mccree’s actions. Jack doesn’t answer, not even looks at him.

 

After he is done, Gabriel leaves Jack’s room to see Mccree. He finds him sitting on the bed, legs crosses, talking with Fareeha, both of them laughing loudly.

 

“I’ll see you later, pretty lady.” he waves her off, pointing at Gabriel. “It’s my turn to get scolded.”

 

The girl pales and rushes to Gabriel, clenching on his shirt. “Please, please don’t be mean to him, Gabe.” Fareeha pleads, pouting her lips “He is hurt!”

 

Gabriel laughs, ruffles her hair and then thumbs the door. “I won’t kick his ass today, Fareeha, don’t worry. Now get out.”

 

A bit reluctant, Fareeha leaves the room after throwing a quick glance at Mccree. Once the door is locked, Gabriel takes a sit next to Mccree’s bed. He rests his elbows on his knees, leaning closer to speak. His eyes wander around the room before settling on his subordinate.

 

“Did you know you are the _biggest_ idiot I’ve ever seen?” he begins, waiting for a reaction. Mccree doesn’t even wince, just looking at him. “What in the world were you thinking? The fact that Jack is the strike commander of this whole organization means nothing to you? Don’t you care you get kicked out for beating him around with the solely excuse of ‘we were training’? Honestly, what is wrong with you?”

 

For a fleeting moment, Gabriel forgets Mccree is capable to exceed his expectations, no matter the situation. He always did. And of course he expects Mccree to keep embarrassing himself for the rest of his days.

 

“You got--” he begins, taking a sharp breath, then sighing loudly “--the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

 

Gabriel stares at him for a solid minute, then bursts into laughter. He clutches his stomach and bends over, laughing so hard his eyes water. He laughs long enough for Mccree to get genuinely embarrassed, to the point where he asks him to shut up.

 

“What a clown you are.” he mourns, catching his breath, fanning himself with a hand when he feels too hot; he looks at the clown in front of him, red face, lips parted, his pretty face covered in tiny cuts and a bandage on his cheek. “The dumbest of all.” he continues, standing on his feet and bending over, his hand cupping Mccree’s face before kissing him on the mouth. "You are lucky I like to laugh."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Mccree and Jack figthing over Gabriel because I AM THIS BASIC.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
